Sesshomaru and Sango's Songfic Collection
by Twisted Deception
Summary: Previously titled She Don't Know Me. This is a collection of song fics about Sango and Sesshomaru. Most have nothing to do with each other.
1. She Don't Know Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or She Don't Know Me. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Bon Jovi, who in the 80's were the hottest band eva.

She Don't Know Me

Twisted Deception

I looked at the object of my desires for more than the three years we had been in high school. Sango Taijiya. Just the thought of her sent pleasant chills down my spine. She was strong, beautiful, and smart. I always saw her with my stupid brother, Inuyasha, and the rest of his pathetic gang. I watched as she sat at a lunch table by herself as she did everyday. Her long, brown hair sat in a low pony tail that almost reached the ground as she sat. Oh how I longed to run my fingers through her long silky hair.

_What more can I do, there's nothing I haven't tried  
Still it's so hard for her to notice  
I've tried hard to be straight  
There's nothing left I can say  
If only she would look my way  
_

I approached her bent on telling her how I felt, which was a very hard thing for me to do. She looked stunning with the sun's light radiating off of her accenting her beauty. Hunched over a book she did not even notice me until I cleared my throat.

"Oh, Sesshomaru," she said startled, "I didn't even notice you there."

_She don't know me, she don't know  
She don't see me, she don't care  
She can't hear me, can't hear  
Can not help me, she don't want  
She don't want me like I want her  
Like I wan't her got to tell her  
Got to tell her that I love her  
That I love her  
She doesn't even know my name  
_

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your reading."

"No not at all," she closed her book. "I was hoping for a little company since Kags, Inuyasha, and Miroku all have second lunch. Here take a seat I won't bite," she said grating me a beautifully stunning smile.

"Thank you. Sango I've wanted toask you something."

"Sure Sesshomaru. Shoot."

_I dream of when she'll be mine  
I dream of crossing that line  
And holding her so tender  
Dreaming it could come true  
So many things I would do  
If only you'd give me a chance  
_

For once I was at a loss for words. Staring into her big brown eyes I could not remember why I had come. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I started, "The spring formal is coming up and I was wondering ifyouhadadateandifyouwouldgowithme."

_She don't know me, she don't know  
She don't see me, she don't care  
She can't hear me, can't hear  
Can not help me, she don't want  
She don't want me like I want her  
Like I wan't her got to tell her  
Got to tell her that I love her  
That I love her  
She doesn't even know my name  
_

"Yes I would love to go to the spring formal. This is kinda embarrassing but I've liked you since sophomore year."

Just as the bell rang Sesshomaru helped Sango up and gave her a quick kiss before walking her to her class.

Well that wuz my songfic onshot thingy. I hoped you liked it. Send me a review.


	2. I'd Die For You

A lot of people review to the first chapter of She Don't Know Me. It wuz meant to be a one-shot but since someone asked me wut happened at the dance here's wut happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own ne Inuyasha characters or I'd Die for You or Never Say Goodbye by Bon Jovi.

I'd Die for You

Twisted Deception

I finished dressing and looked at myself in the mirror. My hands trembled slightly interrupting my usually clam exterior. 'I can't believe I'm so nervous. This Sesshomaru never gets nervous.'

"Oi Sesshomaru! Hurry up or we're gonna be late picking Kagome and Sango up!" I heard my younger half brother, Inuyasha, call. I do not know why father would not allow us to take separate limos. We have five for heaven's sake.

_If you could see inside my heart_

_Then you'd understand_

_I'd never mean to hurt you_

_Baby I'm not that kind of man_

The ride was silent aside from the noise of my brother's CD player which was turned up way to loud. After about a fifteen drive we arrived at the sisters' house. I rang the door bell and waited patiently while Inuyasha tapped his foot. "Cease that noise at once or I will kill you," I threatened calmly. Of course the noise stopped.

The door finally opened revealing Kagome wearing a tight, formfitting, pink, halter top dress that met the floor. After giving Inuyasha a quick kiss, she invited us in and told me Sango would be down soon.

_I might not say I'm sorry_

_Yeah, I might talk rough sometimes_

_And I might forget the little things_

_Or keep you hanging on the line_

I heard someone on the stairs and turned to see Sango. Her beauty was magnified by the black tube top dress she wore. The light caught on all the sequins that adorned the dress. My breath caught in my throat as she descended down the steps. "Wow!" was the only thing I could say as she reached the bottom.

_In a world that don't know Romeo and Juliet_

_Boy Meets girl and promises we can't forget_

_We are cast from Eden's gate with no regrets_

_Into the fire we cry_

"I'm glad you like it," Sango laughed as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You look beautiful," I complimented coming out of my stupor.

"Oi! Are we gonna leave or are you just going to sit there staring at Sango the entire time?" I heard my annoying brother yell impatiently from the door.

Holding my arm out to Sango I said, "Shall we go?" She nodded yes as she slipped her arm around mine and we made our way to the limo.

_I'd die for you_

_I'd cry for you  
I'd do anything_

_I'd lie for you_

_You know it's true_

_Baby I'd die for you_

_I'd die for you _

_I'd cry for you_

_If it came right down to me and you_

_You know its true, Baby I'd die for you_

The ride was pleasant since my brother was whispering with his date instead of playing his loud offensive music. Sango and I sat comfortably in silence as she laid her head on my shoulder and I stroked her hair.

_I might not be a savior_

_And I'll never be a king_

_I might not send you roses_

_Or buy you a diamond ring_

The limo pulled up to the hotel where our school was holding the dance. Strolling in with Sango on my arm, I made my presence known.

_But if I could see inside you baby_

_Maybe I'd know jus who we are_

'_Cause our love is like a hunger_

_Without it we would starve_

We twirled around the floor and it felt great to have Sango in my arms. The last song at the dance, I'd Die For You, started. "This is my favorite song," Sango gushed from my embrace.

_In a world that don't know Romeo and Juliet_

_Boy Meets girl and promises we can't forget_

_We are cast from Eden's gate with no regrets_

_Into the fire we cry_

"It's mine too," I said kissing her as the music played

_I'd die for you_

_I'd cry for you  
I'd do anything_

_I'd lie for you_

_You know it's true_

_Baby I'd die for you_

_I'd die for you _

_I'd cry for you_

_If it came right down to me and you_

_You know its true, Baby I'd die for you_

I'm so happy about the reviews I got. I love you guys. I know dis wuz short but I lost my muse. That's why it took so long but it's finally out now. YAY!

Review Responses:

Air-Faerie45: The song was short so the story was. I'm glad you liked it.

Nightfall2525: Here's what happened at the dance. I hope you liked it.

youkosangohiei( ): I'm glad you liked it.

Sesshomaru is mine: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I also have the Slippery When Wet cd and their first cd Bon Jovi along with Crush. I don't like Crush dat much but it's still kool.

Rick Brown: Ummm…I gonna take that as a u didn't like the story. Well it would be hard for Sesshomaru 2 find out considering he's not real and in dis story he and Sango along with everyone else are human. He's not a demon at least not in my story.

mangagirl234: I'm glad you think it's cute. Thanks for your review.

Mistress Waikiki: I'm happy you liked it.

eli: Thanx

Maraina85: I'm glad this is one of the few songfics you like. There is more to come.

Blue Eyed Angel101: I'm glad u loved it.

KawaiiInu95: Glad u loved it

FreakOnSugar: Glad you liked it. I'll be sure 2 check out da sequel.


End file.
